As the technologies are advancing and product prices are continuously going down, flat panel displays, specially liquid crystal display devices, have become more and more common. The applications of the liquid crystal display devices include computer monitors, notebook computers, LCD commercial billboards, LCD TVs, LCD digital photo frames, LCD video players, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), portable navigation devices, etc. These applications exist almost everywhere, and have become an indispensable part of human daily life. However, technology often comes from humanity, and the majority of customers still expect the liquid crystal display devices with lower prices, better performances, lighter weight and slimmer dimensions. Therefore, the scientists and engineers have continuously been doing the research, development and innovation, and hope to develop the products with superior performances and even or lower manufacturing costs to meet the daily requirements of the customers.
Currently the portable liquid crystal display devices on the market, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, PDAs, portable LCD audio and video players (MP3, MPEG4, etc.), portable navigation devices, particularly the mobile phones daily used by the general public, still have the issues of not enough light weight and not enough slim thickness, from the views of the long-time and frequent usages, so there is still considerable room to be improved for the technology experts to continuously work on.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is the schematic diagram showing a cross section view of the structure of the conventional backlight module. In FIG. 1, the backlight module 100 includes the LED light source 11, back cover 10, the plastic frame 15, etc. The overall thickness of the backlight module 100 is still not thin enough, and the weight of the backlight module 100 is still not light enough.
For overcoming the mentioned drawbacks existing in the conventional techniques, a novel display apparatus and the backlight module thereof with the superior display performances and the capability to effectively solve the above-mentioned drawbacks are developed by the inventors after the research and development, numerous experiments and improvements so as to benefit the customers.